There's a Place for Us
by arielx
Summary: Caught in the middle of a vicious war between Slytherin and Gryffindor, two people will sacrifice anything while those they love and trust are working their hardest to destroy them. D/Hr - Suspended pending re-write.
1. Tattoos of Memories

**There's a Place for Us**

****

**Summary- after two** **years of turmoil, the wizard world is finally at peace again.  Sacrifices have been made, and people have died, but in the end, the light side prevailed, leaving one of the strongest wizards in a hundred years, Voldemort, dead.  People's lives have changed and people appreciate the life they have more and more, well….some do… Now the kids are all back at Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, And Ron are in their final year, just wishing for some peace and normalcy, so Dumbledore takes a few measures to ensure the kids have a well deserved break in school, along with a little fun.  Less homework, double the quidditch games, and a musical to unite the two most feuding houses, so the question is…is trying to unite a Slytherin and Gryffindor a good idea? Could there really be a place for it?  Title taken from a song in ****West Side**** Story-Somewhere**

**Disclaimer-** **_I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything related to the Harry Potter world.  Ms. Rowling has the pleasure of that.  Nor do I own the plot of West Side Story or related songs. All things you do not recognize are probably mine, and you're more than welcome to borrow them with permission._**

****

**Authors Note- Thank you for taking an interest in my story, so let me tell you more about my writing.  I am the author of three other semi- novel length fics, including 'Love is Worth Forgiving For', 'When **

**Love and Hate Collide' and 'A New Kind of Enemy'.  I've also written seven other songfics/one shots to date.  My writing style, I think is my own, but, I have to warn you, I am a _terrible_ speller.  Not even spell check can help me half the time. And I'm stubborn.  I don't like the idea of a beta reader, although I know one would be helpful.   I also only write Draco/Hermione fiction, as of now.  Everything I have written involves them.  I don't like the idea of Hermione hooking up with Ron or Harry, in my eyes, their too good of friends, and sometimes relationships can ruin that.  I think that sooner or later in the series Draco Malfoy will turn around.  In the real series that is.  He is simply too cocky and arrogant to be anyone's puppet.  How he will turn around remains to be seen, but I do hope it's in the name of love :D   **

**Spoilers-** **_Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone,_**

**_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_**

**_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_**

**_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_**

**_Harry Potter and the Order of the _****_Phoenix_****__**

**Pairings- This is a Draco Malfoy and Hermione fiction, but other pairs may develop along the way.**

**Chapter one-  Tattoos of Memories**

**~**

Draco Malfoy walked away from the extravagant grave with a sigh. He couldn't understand the human race, why did it have to lie?  He took one more glance at the polished stone:

**_Lucius William Malfoy_**

**_Loving father and husband_**

**_1947-2003_**

**_May his soul rest in peace_**

****

~

_"Welcome one, welcome all_

_Back unto this place_

_I've been here a hundred years or more_

_But don't recognize every face_

_So you must be the newer ones_

_Another generation to teach_

_But first you need a house, a home_

_And that's just what I'll preach_

_Hufflepuffs are loyal and good_

_They always do what's right_

_Being honest, being true_

_And fighting the good fight_

_Ravenclaws are a clever breed_

_Working hard and long_

_If this sounds a thing like you_

_Ravenclaw is where you'll belong_

_Gryfindors are another kind_

_Facing every day with a grin_

_If you've got the right attitude_

_Gryffindor will help you win_

_And then the regal Slytherins_

_The proud and the real_

_Obtain any goal you set_

_Slytherin will help you feel_

_So try me on and sit right down_

_I'll look inside your mind_

_Then I'll decide what house you'll be in_

_And where you'll find your kind" _

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, students."  

Dumbledore smiled down on the four house tables.  His aged eyes still glittered behind his half-moon spectacles, which sat unmoving on his rather crooked nose. He looked around the large Great Hall, and gazed at all the faces, old and new alike.  He glanced over at the Gryffindor table, decked in deep red and gold, a proud Lion roared over it.  He watched as his new head girl sat laughing with her friends, the same sight that always made him smile. This was their last year at Hogwarts, their final year of learning before they are expected to know everything, the last year of their youth.  He was glad they where laughing, glad they still had something to laugh about, glad they still had the power to laugh.

_Another turning point   
a fork stuck in the road_

The wise wizard then glanced to the opposite side of the room, this table was by far the most sullen, as well as the most sparsely populated. It still was decorated in the regal green and silver, and angry looking serpent intertwined around a large S, as if it was guarding it.  It was hard to imagine the horrors of the last two years hit this house the hardest.

Four two years, the reign of Voldemort took its toll on the wizarding world.  Every year Hogwarts remained open, successfully staying the single safest place in all of Europe, and probably the world.  But every year, the numbers dwindled, and it all started with Cedric Diggory.

So many people had died, all for a strong cause that they dedicated their lives to, either the dark side, or the light side, but it didn't matter when a person was inches form death what side they were on, only that they died for a cause they felt was worth dying for.  

Of course Sirius Black had died soon after Cedric, he died a hero's death, and Dumbledore saw that the ministry cleared him and gave him the Order of Merlin, first class.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle where two of the students that no longer attended Hogwarts, ate the lunches, or slept in the large four posters.  They both started out as deatheaters, following their fathers to share in the Dark Lords power, but somewhere along the way, A voice awoke in Crabbe, and he became a spy, and in the end, in a face off with Goyle, they hit each other with the same renowned killing curse, both dying with smiles on their lips.

Severus Snape was a far more successful spy for the light side then Crabbe, and relayed many important messages.  Unfortunately, the right side of his left leg was permanently paralyzed, and you could often see the potions master limping with a cane.  He had since become a much better person, although still a very strict Professor.

Fred and George Weasley ran a successful joke shop in Hogsmeade and Diagon Ally, putting Zonko's out of business.  During the war, they, along with Ginny, spent countless hours making magical weapons, and creating new spells for the light side.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger all fought for the light side, alongside their classmates Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Neville Longbottem.  Neville is currently in St. Mugos, trying to regain his sanity.  He jumped in front of a crutacuous curse aimed at Seamus, and was under it until Hermione found the strength to stop the curse, and killed the death eater that cast it- Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione nearly went insane herself after that, insane with remorse.  She was not built to be a fighter, a killer, although she saved countless lives herself.  Ron and Harry pulled her through it although, and to the world, it was Harry Potter that killed one of the most ruthless deatheaters known, not Hermione Granger. Hermione wanted it to stay that way, she couldn't stop feeling the guilt that consumed her, but Harry and Ron where there for her, now she concentrated on bringing Neville back to them.

Harry Potter, as everyone had assumed, finally finished off Voldemort, but with the combined powers of Hermione and Ron.  It was your basic fairy tale, the trio where strong, special, and their powers and love for one another finally caused Voldemorts downfall, cliché yes, but aren't  most fantastic stories cliché?

_Time grabs you by the wrist   
directs you where to go_

Ron lost his vision for a few weeks, and everyone was so sure he would never regain it, but Hermione had other ideas.  She thought that if her, Harry, and Ron's power where enough to kill something that wasn't even truly alive, surly they could restore Ron's vision, and, miraculously, she was right.  Hers and Harry's were foggy for a few days, but it soon cleared away, leaving them all as if nothing had happened.

Hermione couldn't figure out what it was.  She wasn't special.  She came from an all-muggle family, with no special talent to thin of. She was clever yes, oh she was very clever, but special? No, not really that special.

So much had happed.  Dennis and Colin Creevy where dead, they died in a joint effort to save a Ravenclaw boy they had never even talked to, from dying.  They where both giving Order of Merlin, First class.  Marcus Flint, former captain of the Slytherin quiddich team, was dead, thanks to Ron, who killed him before Markus could kill Blaise Zambini, who fought for the light side.

Many other nameless people died as well, not just the ones Hermione, Harry, and Ron where close to.  People from other houses that he had said hello to once or twice no longer roamed the halls, and Gryffindors that they used to play exploding snap and quidditch with where gone, but a picture of the Creevy brothers wave to them from above the fireplace, in every Gryffindors eyes, they where truly the bravest.

Dumbledore glanced around the room some more.  His old eyes finally lying to rest on another pair, much younger, these silver eyes. 

These eyes belonged to the most subdued Slytherin of all.  Dumbledore used to think Harry Potter had the hardest life, the most troubled fate, yet this boy with piercing grey eyes proved him wrong.  Very wrong.  

Draco Malfoy was a question in himself. Not too many people knew his story, other than he was never tried as a deatheater, as many believed he was.  Only very few knew his story, if any did at all.  Oh, they all knew his facts, he was seventeen years old, a Slytherin, heir to the biggest wizard fortune in the world.  Everyone knew his parents were dead as well, fighting for the side of Lord Voldemort.  Yes, now Draco Malfoy was just like Harry, and orphan.

 "I do hope this year will prove to be your best year here at Hogwarts."  Dumbledore said to the listening students.  "In light of recent events, we have many things to be thankful for, as well as many reasons to mourn, for we have lost many, many brave souls over the past years."  He paused.  "I want you all to know that this is not the same Hogwarts you came to know, especially you older students.  Look around you, your classmates from other houses, they are not the same as well.  This year I will not tolerate any sort of fighting, as we have had far too much of that.  You are all starting out on clean slates."

The students in the hall were looking at each other. Hermione looked from Ron to Harry, wide-eyed, then over to the Ravenclaw table, and her eyes locked with Padma, they nodded to one another, and Hermione's eyes moved to the Slytherin table.  She saw Draco Malfoy sitting there, his face so emotionless, yet his eyes were a storm of every emotion imaginable to Hermione.  No one really knew his story.  Nothing about him.  Something definitely intrigued Hermione about Draco.  After all, he was head boy, but how?  Hermione and her friends always figured his dad paid the school to let him be a prefect, but his dad was dead…so was he a prefect all this time on his own merit?

"I have come up with a few new ideas to make this school year more enjoyable for everyone."  Dumbledore continued on, smiling.  "Number one, there will be no final or mid-term exams, and homework will be reduced considerably.  Just be to do what is given.  Two, there will be double the quidditch matches.  Each house will play the others five times.  Spells and enchantments shall be put on the quidditch pitch to ensure adequate playing.  And finally, we are to have a musical."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement and mischief when he saw the various reactions of the students in the great hall.

"Now, more then ever, is the time to be able to get along with one another, and we will be performing the musical 'West Side Story' for those of you familiar, you will see a connection, and for those of you who aren't, I have several hundred copies of the script."

"I have also decided that it will be a musical between the Gryffindors and Slytherin's seeing as that the two houses are quite unfriendly still.  I'm sorry to disappoint the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw house, but do not fret, you will have plenty of other things to do in helping of getting the musical together.  

The great hall erupted in a mixture of disappointment, delight, and scorn.  From the looks of things, the students where eager to get out of the usual hum-drum of the school year, Hermione in particular.

"West Side Story!"  Hermione said excitedly.  

Harry smiled.  "I saw that on TV once."  He said.  "It was kind of old fashioned, but a really cool story."

Ron, on the other hand, looked confused.  "Never heard of it."  He said.

Hermione smiled.  "It's a muggle musical."  He explained brightly.  "One of my favorites."

"What's a musical?"   Ron asked.  "And what's so great about a story of a west side?"

Hermione looked as though she had been slapped.  "What's a musical?"  She said, amazed at how ignorant the wizard world was. "A musical is like a play, only whenever strong emotion is being portrayed, or someone is explaining something, it can turn into a song, and there's usually a lot of dancing.  West Side Story is about America in the early 1900's.  It's a story about the rivalry and hate between two groups of people, the Puerto Rican immigrants and the Americans that have been established there. The Americans are angry because at that point in time, the Puerto Ricans where immigrating a lot, and the Americans felt that they were moving in on their territory.  They viewed the Puerto Ricans as lower citizens, not as good as themselves."  

Hermione took a breath, and continued.  "Then one day, something out of the ordinary happens.  At a dance, where both groups of people are allowed to be, called open territory, Tony, who pretty much started the American gang, called the jets, fell in love with a Puerto Rican girl names Maria, who's brother is coincidently the leader of the sharks, the Puerto Rican gang.  The play shows that no matter what the odds, two people from completely different worlds have the power to overcome their own doubts and fears, and can find the power to love one another."

Hermione had a look of dazed lust on her face, thinking of how romantic it all was.

Ron snorted.  "So what happens?"  He asked with a smirk.  "Maria and Tony get married, and live happily ever after, right?"

Hermione looked sad for a moment. "No."  She said.  "Tony gets killed, shot with a gun in the back by one of Maria's supposed friends.  Tony dies in Maria's arms.  He died because hate killed him."

Harry and Ron where quiet for a moment, letting it process in their minds.  Then Harry said,  "It's kind of what the war was about, huh?"  He mumbled thoughtfully.  "It was Puerto Ricans against those Americans, and the war was basically about pureblood and muggle born power."

"Are you going to try out for a part?"  Harry asked Hermione.

She blushed.  "I'll just try out for a backup dancer."  She said.  "I'm not a very good singer."  

Harry laughed.  "I think I'll try out for the brother, Bernardo right?  Yea, He seems a lot like me.  You should try out for Chino Ron, you guy have the same temper."

Ron's eyes opened wide. "Oh, I don't think so.  No singing for me, uh uh, no way."  

Hermione jumped in.  "Chino doesn't have any singing parts!  But Harry is right, Chino is very much your character."

Ron looked at them.  "Ok, who is Chino exactly?"

"The guy that kills Tony."  Hermione said simply, taking a bite of bread.  "He was supposed to marry Maria, but Maria fell in love with Tony, so Chino became enraged and killed him."

Hermione smiled sweetly at her friend, who was growing very red.

"How am I like him?"  Ron asked, confused and slightly angry.

"You have a fiery temper."  Hermione said 

Ron smiled and relaxed.  "Yea, I guess I do, but I do recall saving your butt a few times with my temper."

"And I have had to save your butt as a result of your temper."  Hermione retorted, making Harry laugh.

"Alright."  Ron said.  "I'll do it, as long as I don't have to do a lot of singing."

"None."  Hermione said.  "You'll just have to try out acting, that's all."

"Alright."  Ron said with a smile.  "Maybe I get to shoot a Slytherin."

"That's not funny"  Hermione said, looking away.

"It was only a joke, Mione."  Ron said, regretting the comment.  "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."  Hermione said.  "I'm still a little touchy, I have to get over…get over it."

Harry walked over to his friend and wrapped her in a huge hug.  "Don't worry about it Mione."  He said.  "You are not to blame. It was either you or him, and we would have killed him anyway if he hurt you."

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in.  Harry smelled so good, fresh and clean, and completely safe.  He was so warm, and soon she felt another body-Ron.  She smiled to herself, despite it all, she was lucky, too lucky really.

_It's not a question   
but a lesson learned in time_

**_(A/N)_**

****

**oooo! Look at that! Another fic! lol.  I've had this one in my head for a looong time, so its nice to get it out.  Please forgive me if I end up not putting out another chapter regularly like I should, I will probably make the chapters shorter for this fic, since I am still working on When Love and Hate Collide. Reviews keep me motivated! If you like what you see, tell me and I'll write more.  I have a system.  Whenever I get a review, for whatever story, I write two more paragraphs for that story ( If it's a one shot, then I just write two paragraphs for whatever fic I'm currently working on) so if you review, that's two paragraphs closer to a new chapter, all because you took the five minutes to tell me what you think.  **

**Also, this fic really could go one of two ways.  If you have seen West Side Story you know what happens at the end (or you could read what Hermione says up there ^) soooo, happy or sad ending? It's up to you.**

**Xoxo/ariel**


	2. You Only Get One Shot

**_In this Chapter- Tryouts take place and we meet Estella and Phillip, Draco speaks French. _**

**You Only Get One Shot**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry left the Great Hall together and Ron and Harry said goodbye to Hermione, who left them to go to her new dormitories.

Earlier Dumbledore had told her that she was to meet Draco outside the Head's dorms to think of a password.  Hermione had no idea what to think, because of her past with the Slytherin boy.

She approached the entrance cautiously.  Draco was already there, seemingly having a conversation with a portrait of a boy and girl who looked about seventeen.

"Hello."  The girl said cheerfully to Hermione.  Hermione noted the dress of the girl.   It looked to be one of the old fashioned high-class dresses, full skirts, and tiny waist.  The girl had on a Gryffindor robe over what looked like hundreds of petticoats. She had very dark brown hair that flowed down her shoulders and back in pretty curls that gave off the appearance that she had just took out many, many pins that kept her hair up.  She had dancing green eyes and a small red mouth that always seemed to be smiling a secret smile.

"Hey."  Hermione said, grinning.  "Who are you?"

"Phillip and Estella."  The boy said.  He was wearing breeches and a Slytherin robe over his obviously old fashioned attire.  He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.  He was very good looking, Hermione noted, and seemed very happy to be in a painting with this beautiful girl in his arms.

"We're the first Head boy and girl at Hogwarts."  Estella said with that secretive smile.  "I'm from Gryffindor, as you can see, and Phillip is from Slytherin.  We were picked by Professor Gryffindor and Professor Slytherin."

"Wow."  Hermione said.  "You must know more about Hogwarts than anyone!"  Hermione was bubbling over with excitement, but a small cough got her attention.

"Can we at least see the room before you get chummy with the paintings Granger?"  Draco said, looking both annoyed and amused, if that was even possible.

Hermione blushed a little.  "Do we get to pick a password?"  She asked the couple.

"Certainly."  Phillip said.  "Anything you like, just as long as the both of you remember."

"Skittles."  Hermione said with a grin.  "Their my favorite candy."  She explained top Draco, who, surprisingly, didn't argue.

"I have no idea what they are, but I have an excellent memory."  He said with a smug look.  Hermione just smiled.

"Skittles."   She said to the pair, and they opened up the portrait with a smile on their faces.

"Now who do you think they remind me of?"  Phillip asked Estella, as they closed the entrance to the head's dormitories.

~

"It's fantastic."  Hermione said, looking at the gold furnishings.  "It's like a palace."

"Look's more like home to me."  Draco said in a dull voice.  "Only brighter."  

Hermione looked at him a moment and decided not to comment.  "I'm going to go check out my room."

"Whatever."  Was the only reply she received.

In her room, Hermione saw that there was a mirror that looked directly into the Gryffindor common room.  She was amazed at this, and felt slightly embarrassed.  This was like spying, wasn't it?  But none the less, she crossed the room and touched it, and instantly her hand disappeared.  She walked through and saw that it was just like a door- instant access to her common room.  

"Hey!"  She said, greeting Harry and Ron.  

Harry looked at her, and then at the entrance way that they were facing.  "How did you get in?"  He asked.

"Direct door from my room."  Hermione said with a grin.  I'm assuming Malfoy has a door to the Slytherin common room because the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff doors are in the main common room."

"Brilliant."  Ron said.  "We didn't get that as prefects."

"Nope."  Hermione replied, grinning with pride.  

Across the room, Parvati was talking loudly about the upcoming musical.

"I'm going to try out for Maria."  She declared to anyone who would listed.  "I feel pretty!" She sang in a loud, nasal voice, and everyone within hearing distance cringed.

Lavender came up beside Hermione, who was getting ready to leave the Gryffindor common room via the fat lady.  "I think I'm going to try out for Anita."  She said with a blush. "Especially if Harry is going to be Bernardo."

Hermione smiled.  "You would do well at the part, and I don't think Harry would mind one bit."

Lavender grinned widely.  "Do you really think so?"  She asked happily.  "Wow, now I'm the one feeling pretty."

Hermione laughed and left Lavender standing there, grinning like mad.  Hermione thought it would be great to be a lead, but the shy factor kept her from striving for something that public.

She left the cheerful Gryffindor common room and took a walk to the Heads dormitories.

After saying hello to a couple younger students, the head girl entered the head's common room and looked around.  Draco was absent, but a warm fire was dancing brightly in the fireplace.  Sighing with fatigue, Hermione climbed the steps up to her room and changed her clothes.  Her head had barely hit the pillow before she was asleep.

The next morning was a dreadfully dreary one.  Hermione awoke to the sound of thunder crashing down outside her window and rain splattering against the ancient glass.  

She sighed and turned over, wishing she could go back to whatever it was she was dreaming about.  Not that she could really remember, consciousness was already stealing the night's memories.

She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and gave a small shiver at the stone cold contact of the floor on her previously warm feet.  She slugged through her morning routine and threw on her Hogwarts robes over some muggle jeans and tee shirt.  She would take the robe off for the try-outs that morning, but school dress code insisted that she wear it to class.

She crept down the stairs and was greeted by the smell of coffee, but other than that, it was empty.  Hermione wondered for a minute where the mystery coffee was coming from, but decided just to go to breakfast and get some for herself.

"Morning."  She said as she plopped down beside Harry.  "Are you ready to try out?"

"Hardly."  Harry said, grinning.  "But everyone has to try out, so there's not much I can say about it."

"Too true."  Ron said from across the table. "I doubt I would try if I didn't have to."

"Aw."  Hermione said murmured.  "It could be a lot of fun if you give it a chance.  And Harry, I hear Lavender has her eyes on Anita's part."

"Bernardo's girlfriend?"  Harry couldn't hide his smile.  "Wicked."

Ron snorted into his eggs and Hermione rubbed Harry's back.  "My ickle Harry is all grown up."  She wiped away an imaginary tear.  "Soon he'll be married and the world will be taken over by small little pip-squeaks in glasses."

Ron laughed out loud that time, and Dean, who caught the very end of the conversation nearly spit out his bacon.  

"I believe I walked into that conversation at the wrong time."  He said with a smirk.  All poor Harry could do was blush.

~

 After breakfast, Professor McGonagall rounded all the older students for the Musical try-outs.  Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked side by side toward the end of the Gryffindor group, listening to the bits and pieces of other people's conversations.

Finally Professor McGonagall lead them to the third floor corridor, and Hermione felt Ron stiffen up beside her.  

"Relax!"  Hermione said with a smile.  "I'm sure Fluffy had been moved to a proper home."

Ron gulped.  "I sure hope your right."

And boy, was Hermione ever right.

The Fluffy-less room was _huge_.  Maybe they were too busy keeping an eye out on all the heads Fluffy had, but the trip never noticed how enormous the room was.  Hermione caught sight of the trapdoor that lead to the devil's snare, but she was sure there were probably enchantments on it, too keep nosey students out.

The room was well equipped in both muggle and wizard stage props.  A sound check in the corner, a huge stage took up nearly an entire wall, a lush red curtain hiding to backstage from view.  There were enough audience chairs to easily fit the population of Hogwarts and Durmstag.

"Space charms enthrall me."  Hermione said to Harry and Ron.  "You wouldn't think this room could hold so many people, and yet there are enough seats there to fit at least half the population of Whales!"

Harry was still staring at everything, but Ron shrugged.

"Mum has a friend in the acting industry, I've been to places like this before."

"And yet you didn't know what a musical was?"  Hermione smirked.  "Really Ron."

Ron grinned feebly.  "Well, sorry."  He laughed.

The group of Gryffindors found a place to stand, and watched as the other houses separated into their own groups as well.  

Soon Dumbledore entered, and turned his face to each of the four groups in turn.  Harry wasn't sure, but he thought he caught a look of disappointment in Dumbledore's usually twinkling eyes.

"Will the Gryffindor house please remain here, all others go to the waiting room, we will call you out when we are ready."  He said in a soft but strong voice.  After a little grumbling, the other three houses made their way through another door Hermione hadn't noticed before, and soon it was just the fifth, sixth, and seventh year Gryffindors.

"Well then."  Professor McGonagall said with a tight smile.  "I see no reason why we shouldn't start now, please walk up to the stage for you tryout, and I will put a simple charm on you, as some of you might not know the word.  This will not effect your singing."

With that said, McGonagall pulled out a roll or parchment, and Hermione felt as though she were to be sorted all over again. 

"I need to remind you."  McGonagall was saying.  "That the charm does not last long, so do not dawdle.  Aaron, Rena, please step up.

Hermione craned her neck and saw a small girl walk to the stage.  Rena was in her fifth year, and was a muggle born. 

Rena walked up to the stage, looking as though she would rather be anywhere but there, then turned and faced the professors and student.

Professor McGonagall said a quiet charm and a brief light shown in Rena's eyes.

"Please begin."  McGonagall said.

Then, out of no where, music started to play.  Harry looked over at Professor Dumbledore and saw him lazily waving his wand, as purple vapor spilled out.  Harry figured that's where the music was coming from.

Hermione listened politely but didn't think much of the girl's voice.  Too breathy for her taste, although she wasn't sure how good she herself would be.  

Student after student went, right down the alphabet.  A….B….C…D….E…F…

"Garrow, Shane!"  McGonagall's voice rang out.  Hermione tensed up, she was next after Shane.

She didn't know how she was going to compete with some of these people.  Some had outstanding voices that rang through the hall loud and clear, they had proud posture, they knew they were excellent.  Hermione was just…Hermione.  There was nothing special about her.  

"Oh lord."  She breathed.  Harry placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to do fine."  He said with a small smile.  "You just need to believe you can."

"Wow Harry."  Ron said.  "That was just a little corny."

Harry smacked Ron and Hermione laughed.  She really loved her friends. 

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione gulped and started for the stage.  Every single singing tip she had ever read was running through her mind.  Spine straight, head tilted slightly downward, tong in, chest out….

She stepped up to the stage and looked out, and suddenly the lights were too bright, the room was too warm, the people were too quiet, Snape's hair was too greasy, and the number of student in Gryffindor was insanely high.  Hermione felt as though she was going to pass out any second, but she held her head high and walked to the middle of the stage.

"I'm a Gryffindor,"  She reminded herself.  "I have come face to face with a basilisk and lived, saved lives, helped defeat Voldemort, this should be a piece of cake, funny, this is much worse."

The idea cheered her slightly and gave her confidence a small boost.  Just as McGonagall went to put the charm on her, Hermione put up her hand to stop her.

"I know all the words professor, this is my favorite musical."  

McGonagall allowed herself a small smile for one of her more promising students and said,  "Go ahead then Miss Granger, the music will start when you do."

Hermione took a deep breath and gave a small tremble.  She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.  She gulped again, and calmed herself.

"Tonight…..tonight…."  Hermione started slowly and quietly.  "I'll see my love tonight….tonight there will be no morning star!"

Hermione gradually grew louder, her voice becoming more stable and clear and…good!

"Today!  The minutes seem like hours!  The hours go so slowly, and still the sky is light…"  

Hermione's voice echoed through the great room, Harry and Ron looked at each other, then back at their quiet friend in complete and utter shock   Hermione was never this loud in her entire life, and she was standing up in front of a hundred people singing her heart out like there was no tomorrow.  Once she got over the trembling waver in her voice, it was so clear, how was Hermione hiding this excellent voice from them for six years?

"Oh moon! Grow bright! And make this endless day, endless night!"   Hermione slowly opened her eyes, not even aware that she had closed them, and continued quietly but strong.  "To night…."

She stood there for a moment, looking out to the quiet, awe-struck audience.  She looked at her favorite Professor, who was looking at her quiet pupil with amazement. 

Unfortunately, Hermione misread the expressions aimed at her, and she said in a tiny voice, "Am I done?"

All McGonagall could do was nod, and that proved too much for the already shaken Hermione.  She bolted off the stage and out the door, Harry and Ron calling after her.

Hermione didn't start crying until she reached the blissfully empty hallways of her beloved school.  There, beside a suit of armor, she slammed against the stone wall and sunk to ground, pulling up her legs to her chest.

"Damnit Damnit, Damnit."  She said, hitting her head against the wall with each curse.  Her head hurt, but her heart was bleeding.

"Miss Granger, I can assure you that the wall is innocent of all charges, and that further punishment shall not be neccisary."  A kind voice called out to the crying girl.

Hermione looked up into the child-like blue eyes of Professor Dumbledore, and quickly got to her feet, coming to his shoulder level.

"Professor! I didn't see you there!"  She muttered quietly.

"Quite understandable, Miss Granger."  Dumbledore said kindly.  "But I'm afraid I don't understand why you are so distraught."

"I made a fool of myself."  Hermione said sadly.   "You were there, everyone was so…so quiet.  I bet the second I left they all started to laugh."

Dumbledore smiled.  "I can assure you, no one was laughing when I left, although Miss Patil was having a sort of fit."

Hermione looked at her Professor.  "Why would she do that?"  She asked.  

Dumbledore looked down at Hermione kindly.  "After you left, the professors decided that the role of Maria needed to be awarded immediately."  He smiled again.  

Hermione sighed in defeat, not understanding why they all decided to gang up on her today.  She started to head back to her private bathroom and sulk.

"Miss Granger?"  Dumbledore's voice inclined before she could move three steps.  "Would you be interested in playing the lead part of Maria in Our musical?"  

Hermione whirled around, staring at her professor with wide eyes.  "Me?"  She asked unsurely.  "But I did- I did-"  
  


"Beautifully."  Dumbledore finished.  "Professor Sprout threatened to set a fresh crop of Mandrakes loose if we didn't award you the part, and who am I to disagree?"  

"Was I really alright?"  Hermione said, quiet, soft tears rolling down her cheeks.  She whipped them away, furious at herself for getting so worked up.  

"Even Professor Snape agreed with your excellence, now, will you join me to listen to the rest of the try-outs?  I believe we have a Bernardo and Chino to find."

Hermione smiled and followed Dumbledore back to the enchanted room.  Upon re-entering, Harry and Ron both started clapping furiously for their friend, and soon the whole room was a deafening explosion of claps, cheers, and wolf whistles- all for quiet Hermione Granger.

~

Hermione woke up the next day feeling like she could take on the entire world.  She jumped form the bed and skipped to the large bathroom, ready to start her day.  She showered, brushed her teeth, and left her hair to dry her natural curly way.  She skipped the makeup and put on jeans and a cheery yellow turtleneck and threw her Hogwarts robe over it.  

"I feel pretty!"  Hermione sang happily to herself as she bonded down the stairs to the Heads common room.  "I feel pretty and witty and-Malfoy?"

Draco was sitting in one of the armchairs, his back to her facing the fire, he looked as though he had been sitting there awhile.

"Malfoy?"  Hermione asked again tentatively.  "You're going to be late for breakfast, how did your try out go?"

Again, Draco didn't answer.

"Malfoy?"  Hermione was a bit concerned now, Draco was not quiet by nature.

Hermione was just about to approach him, to see if something was amiss, when he finally spoke.

"Vous me pardonnez, Hermione."

Hermione stopped mid-step.  "What?"   She asked quietly.  "I'm sorry, I don't speak French very well." 

He didn't answer her.  "You'll be late for breakfast, and we have potions this morning."  Hermione repeated, but to no avail.

She turned and left for the door, satisfied that he was alright, after she left, she didn't hear him murmur,

"Vous me pardonnez, Hermione.  Please forgive me."

**_(A/N)_**

**Ok, I warned you I wasn't going to update this one very often, but I have a very good excuse.  My &$#$&$%^% Computer crashed with this chapter nearly completed, and it took another week to re-write.  That chapter was about 5,000 words, compared to thins, one, which is only 3,000 ****L yes, I know, I'm slacking, I'm sorry! Anyway, the next chapter will have a lot more Draco/Hermioneness, I'm going to cut right to the chase, lol.  Also, we're going to have a very interesting potions lesson, and if you ever played the computer game Myst or read the books (Mostly the Book of T'ana) you'll particularly enjoy it.  If you haven't though, no worries :D Also, if you are regular readers of mine, you'll recognize two original characters….Estella and Phillip! Yes! They will be in this one of course, the all-knowing original head boy and girl, aren't you excited?? I know I am :D  hehe, until then!**

**Xoxoariel  **


	3. The Ages

**There's a Place For Us**

**In this Chapter- **_We have an interesting potions class with the inevitable cliché plot devices, enjoy_

"Hey!"  Hermione said as she slid into her usual seat beside Harry.  "Sleep well?"

"Fantastic," Harry said with a happy smile.  "I love sleep."

Hermione and Ron giggled at their friend.  "And I'm sure sleep loves you too, mate," Ron replied with a grin. 

"Hey now."  Harry said with a fake hurt expression.  "You would love sleep too if you didn't have to worry about nightmares.  I'm so glad I don't have those anymore."

"Me too," Ron said.  "It used to cut into my sleep time as well!"

"Ha, ha," Harry threw a piece of toast at him.  "I'm sure you are very amusing, but it is too early.

"Oh, and we have potions this morning too, by the way," Hermione said brightly.  "I'm sure that made your morning better, didn't it?"

She was answered by a chorus of moans coming from her two best friends, as she helped herself to a strawberry croissant.  

The were still moaning fifteen minutes later as Hermione dragged them down to the potions dungeon.  

"Oh come on!"   She said in exasperation.  "Enjoy this year! Then you'll never have to see Snape again!"

The moaning stopped abruptly and Hermione grinned.  "Good, now let's get going!"

~

"You must pay careful attention to this," Professor Snape was writing notes on the blackboard with his wand.  The scratching of quills on parchment echoed through the dark and dreary dungeon.  

"In light or recent…restrictions, placed on your homework, we will be conducting an in-class project that will be worth more than you can afford to mess up,"  He was now finished writing and addressing the class.  

"This project will be consisting of many, many, old spells and potions, something that has never been attempted in this class.  For the next few months, we will be creating ages."

At the last sentence, a sharp intake of breath rang throughout the classroom; Snape looked around, a smug expression on his pointed face.

"Yes," He said.  "And of course, for those of you who are not educated with this sort of thing, I will give you a brief history." 

"There was once a civilization, deep underground.  A great city called D'ni.  The people of D'ni were so advanced, so cultured, that they surpassed even our own knowledge of magic's and structure.  They were experts at all things muggle, and although they held no magical blood themselves, they were far more advanced in practical magic than whatever we can do today.  The people of D'ni were not muggles, yet they lived several hundred years.  They were not wizards, but they had the power to create entire worlds, called ages, by simply writing them from imagination.  There world were created using a special language that only few could ever master.  These worlds were created through words and symbols, but we, as wizards, can create them with potions and spells.  It is a very long and extremely difficult process, but think of what the result can be! And entire world, made entirely from your mind."

Snape had an air of cool excitement, but Hermione could see that he was very interested in the subject, and as for her, she couldn't wait to get started. 

"I need you all to pick partners, and settle yourselves at a large cauldron, we will begin immediately," Snape was saying. 

Hermione groaned inwardly as she watched Harry and Ron throw her apologetic looks from Harry's cauldron.   They all took turned being the one left out on partner assignments, this time it was Hermione's turn.

Hermione looked around the room.  Dean and Seamus paired together, Lavender and Parvati.  Hermione looked for Neville, but realized with a pang in her heart that he wasn't with them.  She took another desperate glance around the room for a friendly face but was met with nothing. 

She sighed but wasn't too disappointed.  Doing this project alone mend she wouldn't have to worry about someone else messing up her grade, she felt confident she could pull it off without a hitch.   

"Who does not have a partner?"  Snapes voice rang out.   

Hermione timidly put up a hand.  "I don't sir."  She said.

"Go over and work with Malfoy then."  Snape said in a voice that revealed nothing.

Hermione looked over at her new partner and studied him as she moved her books.  Draco Malfoy was lazily gazing around the room, his chair tilted back and his feet propped up on the enormous cauldron.  

"Granger," Draco said with a slight incline of his head.

Draco's odd attitude towards Hermione set her a bit on edge, and she didn't understand why.  Draco's entire aura had changed somehow, and she wasn't sure if it was for better or for worse.

"Morning," Hermione said with an unreadable expression on her face.  "Well, what do you want to put in the age?"

Draco put his feet on the ground and looked around the room with a bored expression.  "I really don't care," He said.  "It's just a potion."

Hermione was expecting something like this and sighed.  "You know," She said, "This could be the most fantastic thing we ever create.  Think of it! An entire world, something we completely create, something that doesn't exist until to want it to!  I'm impressed, even if you're not."

Just then a thousand thoughts ran through Draco's mind.  Some not so nice, and some half way decent.  He sighed and said.  "Alright, what do we need?"

Hermione grinned and pointed to the black board.  "We just need to do the base today, you know, to tie in the four elements?  We don't start to personalize until next week."

Draco merely looked at her with emotionless eyes, and Hermione began to fidget uncomfortably.  

"I'm going to go get the supplies we need today."

"Alright," Draco replied, and set about to set up the fire.  

They worked in strained cooperation like this the rest of the class, and surprisingly (well, not really) achieved perfect results.

"This will be fantastic!"  Hermione clapped her hands together in excitement.  Draco, who was not used to Hermione's enthusiasm for school, just looked at her with a mix of amusement and confusion in his solemn eyes.

"Right," He said.  "Next time we're going to be making the linking books."

"Great," Hermione said, as she picked up her books and walked out of the room.  Draco's eyes lingered on her retreating form for a moment before collecting his own things and leaving the cool potions room.

"We're so sorry Hermione!"  Ron said as they walked to their next class.  "I hope Malfoy doesn't give you a hard time."

"Ron," Hermione said patiently.  "The war has changed everyone, including Malfoy.  He's seventeen now and no longer a spoilt child.  We get along now, for the most part, and you don't have to be sorry, it's all in our arrangement anyway."

Harry looked on as his two friends bickered back and fourth about the blonde haired boy.  It was ironic though that he had noticed slight, subtle changes in the boy he once called an enemy.  Harry was sure that he did not hate Draco Malfoy with the same passion he once had.  After all the killing of the past years, hate seemed like a terrible force that should never need to be dealt with.  He killed Voldemort, and in the moment before the life left his parents murderer, Harry had felt a peace within himself that he never was able to feel before.  It felt like the complete opposite effect of that of dementors.  When he explained it Hermione and Ron, Hermione suggested that what Harry felt was all the years of happiness Voldemort stole away from him, all coming through him at once.  Ever since Harry had a better outlook on life, and a more positive approach to people in general.  Maybe something like that happened to Dumbledore, because Harry felt like he related to the wise old man better than he ever could have hoped for when he was younger.

Transfiguration went about the same as usual.  Professor McGonagall walked around the room with a cane, but her posture was that of a very proud and very powerful being, knowing all yet revealing nothing.  

"I'm really beginning to enjoy this light homework deal," Ron said with a wide grin.  "Did you see the look on McGonagall's face when she said there would be no assignment?  I wish I had a camera."

Hermione smiled at her friend.  Although she would never admit it, being able to do all the extra studying she wanted without having to worry about the regular assignments was a weight off her shoulders as well. 

The rest of the day went on without anything out of the ordinary happening, and as odd as it sounds, they were ecstatic for that simple pleasure. 

"We have our first rehearsal tomorrow," Harry said at dinner, "I wonder who else is a part of it."

"It's being kept rather quiet," Hermione replied.  "I don't know what roles the Slytherin got."

They talked about all the possibilities all the way through dinner, and ending their conversation outside Hermione's dorm room.

  "Oh, here's the painting, see you guys later," Hermione nodded to the painting of the old head boy and girl.

Hermione watched her friends retreating backs after their goodbye.

"Fine men," Phillip said in approval as Hermione turned to face himself and Estella.  

"They are," Hermione said with a smile.  "I am lucky, aren't I?"

"Very lucky," Estella said as she swung the portrait open, not bothering for the password.

Hermione waltzed into the common room, humming to herself, completely oblivious to anything around her.  Soon she felt a sharp breeze, like a window was open somewhere.

She investigated, looking around the room for a sign of the disturbance, and her eyes soon settled on the doors leading out to one of balconies.

She walked closer, but stopped when she heard a voice.  Correction, when she heard singing.  A sweet tenor voice was being carried with the wind towards her, and Hermione sucked in a breath when she saw that the voice belonged to Draco Malfoy.

_You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?_

There's a blaze of light  
_In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

Hermione trembled.  She wasn't sure if it was because it was a chilly night, or Draco.  Draco staring out into the grounds of Hogwarts, looking farther past the Forbidden Forest, and past the torment Hogwarts has faced in the last years.  He was leaning against the thick stone railing, still dressed in his Hogwarts uniform.  His black slacks and starched white button up shirt looked like they were not keeping the autumn air out, and his green and silver Slytherin tie was undone.  Draco seemed to be at peace with the world, and continued singing.

_I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though  
It all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah…Hallelujah…_

Hermione felt like she couldn't bear it anymore.  She saw this man in front of her, singing his soul out to the open air, and she felt as though she was an outsider, looking in on someone's inner peace.  She felt like she needed to be a part of that peace, to find some peace within herself, so just be able to rest after a lifetime of fighting.  She stepped out behind him and came up to his side.

"That was beautiful," She said quietly, leaning against the stone beside him.

Draco didn't seem to be startled that Hermione had just walked into a very personal moment, and replied.  "It's one of my favorite songs; it's something I sing when I need someone to listen,"

"I was listening," Hermione said.

"I know," He replied.  "I heard you come into the common room, you didn't get to hear the beginning,"

"Maybe some other time," Hermione said vaguely, staring off to the distance Draco was looking at. "What were you thinking about out here?"

Draco turned and looked at her profile.  "What wasn't I thinking about?"  He retorted.  "There's so much to think about, and so much pain still in the world, it's enough to make anyone's head hurt with the mere thought of it,"

Hermione stayed quiet a long time.  It hurt to be in the presence of him.  To know that you cause someone to become an orphan killed Hermione.  

"It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah," Hermione finally said.  "My hallelujah's all come out broken anymore, is it ever going to get better?"

Draco turned around and faced her and whispered, "Somehow, somewhere, there will be a place for it," 

**_(A/N)_**

Some of you are confused- Draco DOESN'T know about Hermione killing his father, I said that in the 1st chapter.  Hermione was upset, so Harry covered for her-  everyone thinks Harry was the one who brought down Lucius, except for the trio, and of course, Dumbledore. 

Anywho, I suppose you all know who Tony is, and if you don't….shame on you! Is this a D/Hr story or not?!? Lol..  Im sorry about the delay, and the chapter being so short, I've got some blockage in my writing, lol, so until next time!

xoxoariel


	4. Sing For the Night

**There's a Place For Us**

**In this Chapter-**_The first practice, and a little bonding._

_You're giving me too many things   
Lately you're all I need_

Hermione awoke the next morning with an odd feeling in her stomach.  The events of the previous night came crashing back to her, and she closed her eyes and imagined herself out in the cold with her Slytherin roommate.  She took the time to decipher what the feeling inside of her was, and then she finally recognized it.  It was peace.

The most unlikely person, in the most unlikely circumstance, brought Hermione something she had been aching for so long.  Hermione would never forgive herself for her own sins, but she knew she could learn to live with them.

Down at the breakfast table, everyone was buzzing about the upcoming rehearsals.

"I have this ruddy play and quidditch practice to go to." Ron grumbled from across the table.

"Same here mate, but I think we'll manage," Harry added from Hermione's left. "And besides, it's not like we have a lot of homework to do, right?"

Hermione gave an inward grimace.  She thought she would enjoy not having to throw herself at the books every hour of the day, but secretly she felt as though a very comforting security blanket had been taken away from her.

 All too soon Dumbledore announced that the rehearsals were to begin shortly, and it would be to everyone involved benefit that they head to the rehearsal room.

Hermione gathered her books, along with Ron and Harry, and once again made the journey to the third floor corridor.

"Alright! Alright" McGonagall clapped her hands together loudly.  "Now if I can have your attention please!  If everyone that is involved in costumes, lighting, sound, props, or scenery please follow Professor Flitwick and Professor Vector into the room on the left, you will be put to your tasks immediately!  All principal characters please follow Professor Dumbledore up onto the stage, and all supporting dancers and singers please report to Professor Sprout in the right room!"

After much shifting and confusion, the crowd around Harry and his friends thinned out, and they made their way to the stage.  As the Gryffindors huddled in a group, the Slytherins took the opposite end, leaving room in the middle for Professor Dumbledore to talk to them.

"You all know, now, I can assume, what parts you are playing.  For the benefit of your fellow students, I want you each to state your character names, loudly, just in case some may not be paying attention, Let us start with you, Mr. Potter."

"I'm playing Bernardo, Maria's older, and slightly over protective brother."

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Chino, Maria's supposed boyfriend."

"Mr. Zambini?"

"Riff, a Jet."

It went on like that, Dumbledore calling out each person's name, as they replied with the one they were playing.  Dumbledore was getting to the end of the list, with:

"Miss Brown?"

"Anita, sir, Bernardo's girlfriend."

"Miss Granger?"

"Maria, Professor."

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Tony."

Hermione was not surprised.  Not really.  She had heard Draco's tryout.  She had heard him sing.  She also knew that behind Dumbledore's very odd sense of humor, he wanted his students to learn something from this.  This story was parallel to their own, and Hermione respected it.  And this is why Hermione overlooked the dark glances between Harry and Ron, along with the general murmurs going on between both Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Alright then!" The aged Professor clapped his hands together in a youthful manner and sighed contentedly.  "I think it's time for the rehearsals, and what better time to start a story, than in the middle?"

Hermione couldn't help but grin at her flighty Professor; this was certainly going to be an interesting time.

Dumbledore had them start right before Draco's big number.  The song _Maria_ was both beautiful and haunting.  Dumbledore had the rest of the cast, besides Draco; sit down in the magically-made auditorium seats.  Hermione noticed how much nicer these were than the ones in the movie theaters, all bumps and odd smells were absent.

_"Maria."_

Dumbledore had started the music while Hermione was still pondering the magical auditorium seats, and Draco had started to sing.  He didn't seem to have any sort of stage fright.  Quite the contrary, actually, it looked as though he were back on the balcony, singing about broken hallelujahs.

_"The most beautiful sound I ever heard…Maria."_

And it was the most beautiful sound Hermione had ever heard.  Coming from Draco's lips, Hermione felt absolutely mesmerized, and by the looks of it, so did Lavender, and Ginny…and Parvati…

Hermione took this time to fully realize just how beautiful Draco was.  His white blonde hair and pale complexion made him look as though he was glowing, glowing how, Hermione couldn't quite place, but there he was, completely beautiful and knowing it, but not even being conscious of it.  Draco Malfoy was a contradiction in himself.

_"Say it loud and there's music playing…say it soft and it's almost like praying…"_

Hermione was most definitely not a swooning fan girl, but if she was, she would certainly be in big trouble.

_"Maria."_

"Splendid!"  Dumbledore exclaimed in the same fashion as before, "Now we are going to go over the 'tonight' scene, and get everyone in on the action!"

But everyone was still stupefied over Draco's performance.  It was almost as if Draco had somehow charmed his voice with a full body bind charm.  Hermione got up from her seat, just to make sure she could.

Her movements must have broken the spell, for the rest of her classmates followed her, although Ginny and Lavender were looking at Draco with little twinkling stars in their eyes.

"This scene is one of the most important in the entire production."  Dumbledore said to them seriously once everyone had joined Draco on stage.  "This is a scene of anger and revenge and distrust.  This is where your acting abilities will be tested, because even the way you walk needs to reflect on your attitude towards the other gang.  It is completely up to you how you want to portray your individual characters, but remember the times, and the emotions, and the complexities of the human spirit."

Harry had to grin to himself; Dumbledore spoke with such intensity about everything that he felt was worth talking about.  It never failed to inspire him, no matter what the topic.

"Mr. Zambini, you start this song," Dumbledore said with a smile behind his beard.  "I assume you know the lines?"

The tall Slytherin nodded, and with a flick of Dumbledore's wand, the music started and Blaise started the large number.

Harry surprised himself at the intensity of his own voice.  He could feel how needed it was to start this fight.  He understood Bernardo's hunger to defend himself and his family, and the ways he would go for to achieve it…it struck very close to home to Harry Potter.

Hermione watched from backstage at the goings-on in front of her.  Draco was on the opposite end; their parts were towards the end of the song. Hermione reflected back to watching the show when she was young, the intensity the boys had when they sang in the movie made Hermione wonder how anyone could be so angry.  Now, years later, Hermione saw the same intensity, but she didn't wonder anymore. 

Across the stage Draco felt as though this was one of the sillier things he had ever done before.  That didn't mean he didn't like it, however.  He liked the attention he got from singing, he knew he had a set of pipes, and he also knew the looks the girls were giving him.  It almost brought a grin to his lips.  Almost.  Singing was sacred to him, and although he wasn't fond of being paraded like some sort of animal attraction, he did like to be the center of attention, and that was just what he was getting out of this.  That and that Hermione was opposite him.  He had a connection with Hermione, and not even he knew how deep it really ran.

Hermione felt her heart beat quicken as the music pulsated through her body.  It was her turn next.  The others scurried around to their places offstage, and Hermione and Draco took the center.

Draco sang his part to perfection, looking off over Hermione's shoulder, not completely at her.  Hermione froze for a moment, not knowing how to act or what to do.  She imitated Draco and looked over his left shoulder, which incidentally was straight at Harry.  He winked at her and Ron made funny faces behind his back.  Hermione loosened up and relaxed through the rest of the performance, feeling the familiar closeness she had with her two best friends.

Once they had gone over various other numbers, including Lavenders own solo with Hermione and Hermione's blushworthy performance of "I feel Pretty", Dumbledore beckoned them to sit once more in the magical auditorium seats with enthusiastic claps.

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed through his long beard.  "Brilliant performances by everyone!  I do, however, need to go through some notes I managed to take."

Harry, who was seated next to Ron and Lavender, noticed a purple quill that was writing on its own.  Although not the acid green color of Rita Skeeter's Quick Quotes Quill, the quill seemed to be noting everything that was going on around it.

"First of all," Dumbledore started. "I must implore to both Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy that you look at each other every now and again.  This is supposed to be love!  The music is all well and good, but without the actions, without the attitude, the façade falls to pieces.  You two must have a firm grasp of what you are dealing with.  Might I suggest extra practice?  I think you will both find it highly beneficial to your performances." 

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, then quickly looked away.  Guess the looking over the shoulder was just not going to cut it with their demanding Professor.

Dumbledore went on with a few other notes pertaining to lines and memorization before letting the students out for lunch and their afternoon activities.

"What do you think?"  Hermione asked Ron and Harry as they walked out of the room and towards the great hall.

"I don't know," Ron said, shaking his head.  "There's too much going on at once, and I don't get it.  What does Maria see in Tony?  He kills her brother!  You woman make no sense to me."

Hermione and Harry laughed at their friend, who looked a bit put out. 

"I think it's brilliant." Harry said.  "And I think you are too."  He blushed slightly, and Hermione gave him a gentle punch in the arm.

"Thank you, Harry."  She said.  "You don't know how much that means to me.  It's really hard to stand up there, especially with everyone judging you, and Draco being so good…"

"That git?"  Ron said loudly.  "It's probably a spell.  Leave it to a Slytherin to cheat even in a musical!"

"Ron!"  Hermione scolded.  "It's not a spell.  He's good, just admit it, okay?"  Hermione suddenly felt rather testy about Ron's feeling towards her counterpart, although the feeling was very alien inside of her.

"He's a Malfoy, Hermione!"  Ron said loudly once more.  "Nothing better than the dirt under your nails!  A slug!  A rodent!  Worse than a rodent!  I don't know why you insist on defending him; he deserves everything that has happened to him!  He-"  but before e could finish, Ron was cut off by the look of pure loathing Hermione had fixed on him.

"You disgust me sometimes, Ronald Weasley."  She said in a quiet whisper, before turning and leaving in the opposite direction, towards her common room.

Ron stood in the middle of the hall while students bustled about him, his mouth agape.

"You're very thick, sometimes, mate." Harry said somewhat scathingly.  "Sometimes I wonder if you think at all before you open your mouth."

'But…but…it's Malfoy!"  Ron said, as if that proved everything.  "He _does_ deserve everything that happened!"

"He lost his parents, Ron."  Harry said, starting to feel very angry at his friend.  "No one deserves that, not even him."  Then for the second time in less than five minutes, Ron was left again by his best friend.

Hermione was furious.  She knew that Ron had the tendency to be quite insensitive, but this was too much.  He knew it was her, he knew that whatever Draco had suffered through the loss of his parents Hermione caused.  It made Hermione want to be sick all over the place when she brought the memory up. 

When she reached the portrait that led to the heads room, she shouted the password and violently stalked into the common room and flung herself on the couch, only to be met by a very surprised "Hey!"

Turns out, the couch was already occupied, and the occupant was now pined under Hermione, who had been too shocked to remove herself.

"Erm, Granger?"  A muffled voice from below Hermione managed to say.  "Mind getting off?"

Hermione quickly scrambled off the couch and bolted into an armchair, hastily tucking her legs under her.  "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was, er, landing?"

"Don't worry about it." Draco said, sitting up and looking somewhat dazed and confused.  "Happens to the best of us I'm sure."

Hermione, however mad she was, had to grin at the Slytherins attempt at a joke.  "I'm sure," She said.  "So, how many people have you pounced on lately?"

Draco pretended to think deeply for a moment, before replying: "You know, I think I have been pounce free for…well…seventeen years!  Must be a record!"

Hermione giggled and shifted to a more comfortable position in her chair.

"So, you were upset?"  Draco asked innocently.  "What about?"

Hermione played with the hem of her robe, not really wanting to reveal to him that he was the reason she was upset, no, she didn't want that at all.

"Ron and I had a row, it was nothing."

"Oh," Draco shifted his gaze to meet hers.  "Trouble in paradise?" 

"It's nothing."  Hermione said.  "But now I'm positively fuming.  I don't even feel like reading to get my mind off of things!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"And he's so insensitive!  You would think he would have grown up, after all we saw, after all we've been through, all we've _done_!"  Hermione widened her eyes and immediately clamped her mouth shut.

"It's alright."  Draco said softly.  "You don't need to talk about it.  I understand."

"Maybe you understand."  Hermione said quietly.  "Maybe you are a killer, just like me."

Now this took Draco by surprise.  In fact, if he hadn't been sitting down, he would have been at that point.  The Hermione Granger he knew didn't talk like that, although the Hermione Granger he knew didn't kill people either.

"Granger, it was a war…" Draco began, not sure if it was his place to comfort the girl.  "Thing happen in wars…things you often regret later, many things you regret later.  It doesn't do to dwell on old demons and forget to live."

"You sound like Dumbledore," Hermione said with a smile.  "When did you become so wise and all-knowing?"

"Eh," Draco shrugged his shoulders. "It's a gift." He grinned.

"Well," Hermione said from her chair.  "We sure are bonding tonight."

Draco looked at her for a moment, then said:  "Well, Dumbledore did say we needed more practice.  Maybe we just need to be more comfortable with each other."

All of a sudden Hermione felt exactly the opposite of comfortable.  She shifted uneasily in her seat.  "What do you suggest?"  She asked meekly.

"Well, let's get to know one another better, get some information about one another."  He shrugged again.

"Like twenty questions?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly more interested.  She could handle this.

"Twenty questions?"  Draco asked.  "No offense, Granger, but all your muggle references are completely lost to me."

Hermione blushed slightly and then elaborated.  "Well, it's just a little game muggles use to pass the time.  It's played exactly how it is sounds, each person takes turns asking questions, until 20 is up.  There really arnt any winners or losers, just a way to pass the time."

"Sounds promising."  Draco said.  "I'm assuming we aren't supposed to lie, right?"

"Well," Hermione reasoned, "that would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it?"

"Touché, Granger." Draco said with a smirk.  "Would you like to start?" 

"Oh!" Hermione said, and sat up straighter.  "Well, yes, I suppose.  I guess I'll get the cliché questions out of the way…What is your favorite color?"

"White." He replied with a grin.  "I'm not going to go so easy on you…What's your favorite song?"

"Strawberry Wine by Deanna Carter.  What's yours?"

"Wandless Magic, Celestina Warbeck.  Ever been kissed?"

"Of course.  Favorite class?"

"Potions.  And really?  By whom?"

"If I must…Victor, Harry, Fred Weasley…and…Goyle.  The last was not a welcome, let me tell you.  Do you have any pets?"

"Goyle attacked you? And just my owl."

"Yes, he did, Fred saved me.  Where were you during the war?"

_When you walk away   
You don't hear me say please   
Oh baby, don't go   
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight   
It's hard to let it go_

The questions firing stopped there, and both looked at each other intently.

"Did you really have to ask that?" He questioned quietly.

"The whole point of this was to get to know one another…Malfoy, I-I'm not judging you, I want you to know that."

"I know that." He said. "You never were one for jumping to conclusions.  But do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

Hermione nodded her head firmly.  "I never ask questions if I have no intent on learning from them."  She answered.

"The truth hurts sometimes, you know."

"I'm not a stranger to hurt, Malfoy."

"Alright Granger."  Draco sighed and walked over to Hermione.  He looked down at her, and to Hermione's astonishment, began to roll back his sleeve.   There, on his flawless white forearm, a faint, barely visible tattoo of the dark mark laid.

"Oh Draco…"  Hermione said so quietly, and reached out to touch it.  Hs skin was warm under her touch, and the old mark was completely smooth.  She looked up at him, her hand still touching his arm.

"What did you do?"  She asked, her voice was barely audiable.

"What do you think deatheaters did, Hermione?" Draco retorted, his own voice was low and husky.  "We didn't have bake sales, if that's what you're thinking.  I did terrible things.  Terrible, and great."

Hermione felt at loss for words, and did the most logical thing she could- she hugged him.

She hugged him with such force he tripped backward, Hermione falling unceremoniously with him.  He landed on his back, with the Gryffindor landing on his chest.  A very compromising position indeed.

She looked down at him, her eyes wide with shock at what she had done, but to her surprise, he smiled up at her, and if that wasn't enough, he leaned up and covered her mouth with his own.

It was unreal.  That had to be the only word for it.  Every single second of that war didn't prepare Hermione for this.  She felt as though her poor heart wasn't going to be able to hold up much longer.  But it was, and there she was…and he…Draco Malfoy.  He had snaked his hands into her hair and drew her head closer to his, as though he needed to be as close to her as humanly possible.  She felt herself responding in ways she never has with victor, or Harry, or even the much more experienced Fred.  She tilted her head and he ran his tongue along the line of her lips, pressing for permission to enter, and permission was readily granted.  She rubbed the tip of her own tongue across the plain of his and almost smiled as she felt him shudder under her.  He bit her lip gently in reply and rolled her over, becoming the dominating one.

She was still holding onto him, pulling him so close, but there was so much in between them.  She slid her hands down the sides of his white school shirt and up his back, feeling his warm skin under her fingertips.  She wanted to feel that skin all over.  She wanted to know what it felt like to just press her flesh into his.  No barriers.  No pretences.  Just skin on skin.

She tugging on his shirt and started to unbutton it, never breaking their kiss.  She briefly wondered why breathing wasn't an issue, but didn't stop.  Never stopped.  She ripped the last button open with a frustrated growl and tugged it down his arms.  He withdrew his hands from her hair long enough to throw it, off, and she pulled at hers, asking him to do the same.

Every button was like an hour.  Every kiss was desperate and frustrated and so full of desire Hermione thought she would just simply explode.  Finally the wretched garment was off and thrown hastily away, and they continued to search for something precious and lost within one another.  Hermione finally felt his skin on hers and couldn't believe the sensation.  Every nerve in her body was burning and…alive.  Her body felt alive. 

He had one hand lost inside her hair and another cupped on her cheek.  His mouth left hers as he kissed from her neck and to her collarbone.  She let out a frustrated moan and he stopped cold, frozen in mid kiss.

He slowly raised his head to be level with hers as confusion clouded her eyes.  They locked gazes and seemed to be having a staring contest before-

"Hermione, if we keep doing this, I'm not going to be able to stop."

Suddenly the realization of what exactly _this_ was came crashing down to her.  Hermione was floored and her heart skipped, making her shiver. 

She looked up at him, her innocence screaming through her eyes.  She hadn't felt this complete in so long, and she didn't think she could handle feeling lost again.  She reached up and fastened her arms tightly around his neck, almost afraid that he was going to just get up and walk away.  She felt his hold on her tighten as well.

"Hold me."  She whispered into his ear.  "Please Draco…just hold me."

His eyes softened and he nodded.  He held her there on the floor until they were both asleep, both finding the peace they so desperately needed in each other.

_Hold me   
Whatever lies beyond this morning   
Is a little later on   
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all   
Nothing's like before_

**_(A/N)_**

Oh what's this?  Another chapter?  Goodness me!  Lol.  I did warn you…this fic is at the bottom of my fiction priorities, but I do love it so hugs.  Anywho, I hope it didn't go too fast.  Blame it on hormones and sexual tension, mmmkay?  The song is called simple and clean, or light, and it bu Utada Hikaru (I cant spell!)  It's j-pop, lol J Anyway, hope this made up for such a long time detween chapters, summer is here now, so it should be more frequent!

xoariel


End file.
